tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu- The Rivals
Survivor: Vanuatu- The Rivals is the thirteenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features eight returning players, split into four Rivalries, all from past seasons, plus ten brand new castaways, also split into Rivals, however these were kept secret. Winner: '''Hudspith (3-2 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Lopevi Yasur Alinta Castaways: '''18 '''Days: '''16 '''Episodes: '''14 '''Location: '''Efate, Shefa Province, Vanuatu '''Original run: '''March 2nd 2012 - March 17th 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites Followed by: Survivor: Samoa Season Summary 18 castaways were abandoned in Vanuatu, left to fend for themselves. Ten of the castaways were new to Suitman's Survivor and eight castaways were returning. The returning castaways were chosen in pairs, rivals from previous seasons. They were split into two tribes, Lopevi in red and Yasur in yellow. They were then informed of the twist involving Hidden Immunity Idols and assigned their rival from the other tribe. Lopevi won the first Immunity Challenge, and Chantra was suprisingly voted out by the majority of Yasur. Lopevi had high hopes after the first challenge, but that would all soon change. Yasur dominated the game by winning the next FIVE Immunity Challenges, forcing Lopevi to gut-wrenchingly cut their numbers down by voting out AmyHun, Manalord for Redemption Island, Peace123 and Chrisdooger. Both Tribes then went to Tribal, with Dragotistic from Redemption Island and Max both winning Indidividual Immunity. Following MadScientist and Juna from Micronesia's eliminations, Lopevi finally won another challenge, and Yasur voted out LoganWorm. The merge then hit with Yasur 6-4 up on Lopevi as they became the Alinta tibe. However all was not lost. Lopevi needed one flipper to tie the votes. GameTime from CookIslands, Cheerleader, Swimboy from Guatemala and Hudspith from Amazon all won Immunity in sacrifices challenge, and at Tribal Council, the Lopevi 4 thought they had the game in their hands, when they caused Cowkal to flip to them and were told by him about the plans by the Yasurs to vote out Max. Max played his idol and averted a tie vote, sending Bryce from Yasur home, stunning the majority tribe. However after Tribal, Lopevi was not as happy as before. They thought either Cowkal never flipped, or someone from Lopevi ALSO flipped to Yasur. Both theories were wrong. In fact, Max7313 was on a tribe of his own. Although he was targeted, Max wanted his enemy, Leonine from Cook Islands, GONE. So he went on his own in an attempt to vote him out. Next Immunity, Max and Drago won, stopping them voting Max out. The votes tied with two votes each to Game and Cheer, while Max continued on his vendetta by voting Leonine. In the re-vote, forced to vote either Cheer or Max, Game continued his betrayal and voted for Cheer, while everyone else voted the same except Cowkal, who still had a small allegiance to the former Yasur, and he voted out Cheer, sending Cheer home in a 3-2 revote and making her the first member of the Jury. The next Immunity was won by GameTime. Max, who was now hated by his own former tribe and targeted by the remaining Yasurs, finaly felt the full blow of his bad moves and was voted out by everyone except his close partner, Mrlincoln2u from Micronesia. He became the second member of the Jury. When Leonine won the next Immunity, the remaining five Yasurs were stumped at who to vote out, so Drago let a vote to get out Hudspith. However, everyone else on Yasur had other plans. They had enough of Drago running the tribe, so Swimboy sided with Leonine and Cowkal, and voted out Lincoln who became Jury member three, while Hudspith went with a gut feeling by voting Drago unsuccesfully. The next vote was clearly going to be a tie, with the two Lopevis Leonine and Hudspith, plus Cowkal on one side, and the remaining 'pure' Yasurs Dargo, Game and Swim on the other. Leonine won his second Immunity in the row, and then the vote did tie, but not in the way they thought. Leonine worried that Cowkal had floated too much, and voted him, while Swim thought or Drago as too much of a threat and voted him. The votes tied, but both Cowkal and Drago, causing there to be NO VOTES COUNTED for the first time EVER. The revote saw a new light of events. Leonine and Swim went back into their previous alliances and the vote tied again between Game and Hudspith. When Game, Hudspith and Swimboy drew Purple Rocks (also for the first time EVER), GameTime, a master strategist, pulled the purple rock and became the fourth member of the Jury. Leonine, Hudspith and Cowkal then had the majority. Dragotistic won the next Immunity Challenge, causing Leonine to worry about the target on his back. But he didn't have to worry too much, because the trio stuck together and voted out the one person outside their alliance not Immune, Swim, out of the game where he bacame the fifth member of the Jury. At the Final Four, Cowkal finally won an Immunity Challenge, and decided his best move would be to flip to Drago and finally send Hudspith packing. However, as the votes tied 2-2, Drago and Hudspith were forced to face off in a tiebreaker, which Dragotistic lost and he bacame the sixth member of the Jury, much to Cow's dispair. Leonine won the Final Immunity Challenge, and in a not-so-tough decision, he stuck to his pledge and brought Hudspith to the Final Two with him, causing Cowkal to become the seventh and final member of the Jury. But bringing Hudspith to the end happened to be his downfall, as Hudspith, who had more social links to the Jury, was crowned the Sole Survivor over Leonine in a close 3-2 vote. Contestants * Since there was a tie after two rounds of voting, all non-immune players drew rocks. GameTime drew the purple rock and was eliminated. ** As Max7313 played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against him did not count. *** As Dragotistic played an idol on himself, 3 votes cast against him did not count. **** As Cowkal2 played an idol on himself, 3 votes cast against him did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. ** On Day 6, the Immunity Challenge was Individual due to both tribes going to Tribal Council. *** As both Cowkal2 and Dragotistic played idols on themselves, none of the votes in the first round of voting counted. Since there was a tie after the second round of voting, all non-immune players drew rocks. GameTime drew the purple rock and was eliminated. **** On Day 14, Dragotistic was eliminated after losing the Final Four tiebreaker. Voting Table S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * This indicates the voter could not vote as a result of accepting a sacrifice during the Immunity Challenge in Episode 8. ** As both Cowkal2 and Dragotistic played idols on themselves, none of the votes in the first round of voting counted. Since there was a tie after the second round of voting, all non-immune players drew rocks. GameTime drew the purple rock and was eliminated. *** On Day 14, Dragotistic was eliminated after losing the Final Four tiebreaker. Twists The Rivals Each castaway's Rival was on the other tribe, and in order to recieve to a Hidden Immunity Idol, they must ensure that person is voted out before the merge. If they succesfully make sure that they are voted out of the other tribe, then a Hidden Immunity Idol is available to them from the moment their Rival is voted out. If you do not get your Rival out before the merge, then you will not get an idol. Returning Castaways From this season, Leonine_Divine, Cowkal2 and GameTime returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 4th, 16th and 14th respectively. LoganWorm returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where he placed 15th out of 24. Leonine_Divine and GameTime returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 11th and 5th respectively. Max7313 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed as the runner-up out of 22. Leonine_Divine and dragotistic both returned to play in Suitman's Survivor 24: Philippines where they were selected by GameTime, who returned to coach strategy. Key Intros Original Intro Merged Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor